


Mistaken Mistletoe

by LonelyGhostWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGhostWriter/pseuds/LonelyGhostWriter
Summary: George Washington was absolutely shit at throwing parties in Aaron’s opinion.In which Aaron watches the disaster that is Thomas Jefferson's love life evolve at the White House Holiday Party. At least he has James by his side, that makes things more interesting.





	

George Washington was absolutely shit at throwing parties in Aaron’s opinion.

Not only had he invited everyone and their nemesis to his annual White House Holiday Party, but he had decked the whole place out in romantic garbage including mistletoe, which he left over every doorway. This had resulted in a few too many secret service members having to man up and kiss. Aaron felt the secondhand embarrassment as if it were his own and would look off to the side to give them some privacy. 

He had yet to spot any of his “close” friends (the people he would willingly associate with) so instead he hung around the refreshment table drinking the non-alcoholic eggnog, he had no desire to throw himself under the influence of something that could mortally embarrass himself in front of all of Washington’s staff. He had noticed Elizabeth Schuyler flitting about with trays of food that her girlfriend Maria Reynolds had been busy prepping in the White House kitchens for nearly three days before the party. Maria was watching her from the other side of the room with such a happy smile on her face that Burr momentarily forgot his need to be glum and reserved and felt the manifestation of a smile of his own.

The entrance of someone in a loud purple suit distracted him quickly enough as his eyes focused on Thomas Jefferson, accompanied by James in a simple grey suit, After briefly surveying the room, Thomas headed over to Eliza to pluck something off of her tray and James snuck over towards Burr, filled a glass with punch, and sipped in silence, clearly waiting for Aaron to start the conversation. 

“So where is Jefferson’s boyfriend-to-be?” Aaron finally asked.

James shrugged, “he’s late I guess”. The silence continued comfortably. 

It wasn’t long after when Alexander Hamilton burst in the door, looked around briefly, and upon spotting Jefferson he raced towards him. Hamilton grabbed him by the purple ascot which he had tucked in to make look like a cravat, effectively interrupting all conversation. Alexander dragged Thomas into a little gap between groups of people, and promptly shoved a short note in his face. 

“Well there he is” James mumbled nonchalantly, and Burr nodded his agreement, neither of their eyes leaving the pair directly across the room. Jefferson’s face had turned beet red and he seemed to have frozen up, his eyes wide and his jaw unmoving as Hamilton waited for an answer. When it was clear he wasn’t going to get one, Alexander released his collar and stormed away, leaving his rival gaping like a fish. 

“That didn’t go as planned, did it.” Burr grumbled, giving James a sideways glance. His companion sighed and nodded. 

“Better go help him figure out what to do next” James said by means of excusing himself, and left Aaron alone once again. Burr watched Madison make his way over to his confounded purple friend and pull him immediately into a plotting scheme. 

\---

It was later in the night when James rejoined Aaron. They followed Jefferson from a distance as he made his way to one of the few doorways not containing mistletoe before he abruptly stopped, apparently waiting for something or someone. The door was to one of the bathrooms for the party, and as Aaron learned from James, Hamilton had just ducked into one of them a few minutes ago. Jefferson lingered outside, and the second the door opened he made his move, snagging the exiting occupant by the arm and pulling them into a deep and passionate kiss. 

This was of course alarming to the Marquis de Lafayette who was a visiting ambassador and had never spoken to Thomas before, but after his momentary surprise he greeted Thomas with equal passion. The height difference between his target and his actual subject seemed to register in Thomas’ mind just a second after Hamilton exited the bathroom next door, his face twisting into a look of momentary disgust and a flicker of something else before rapidly leaving the area. 

James and Aaron groaned in unison, eyeballing Jefferson and Lafayette wearily. The Marquis had attached himself quite fiercely to Thomas while the other man seemed to be trying to pull the ambassador off of him.

“How have I never noticed that they look like they’re related?” Burr murmured to Madison, his shock was practically tangible, and the feeling seemed to be matched with Madison whose eyes had widened so much they looked comical. James could only shake his head in bewilderment. 

“I mean, Thomas does speak fluent french” he finally managed to get out before hurrying over to rescue the Secretary. 

\---

Thomas was nursing his sorrows over a bowl of alcoholic eggnog when Madison made his return to Burr’s side. Burr raised a questioning eyebrow that just made James shake his head in exasperation, refilling his empty cup with more fruity punch. At some point in the evening Aaron had switched over as well and they were both sporting quite red lips and pinkish teeth that caused them to smile shyly when they noticed. In this timeframe, Thomas made his way over to the dj, having spotted Hamilton’s entrance onto the dance floor and issued a request which neither Burr nor Madison could quite make out. When the song ended and the song “Baby It’s Cold Outside” came on, Jefferson began to make his way over towards Hamilton, who performed an immediate about face and left the room, visibly annoyed.

“Why did Jefferson pick that song, doesn’t he know the recent controversy about it being about rape?” Aaron demanded, turning to fully face James for the first time since the party had started.

“Of course he knows about it, but it was written in 1944, they didn’t exactly write songs about rape back them. It was just supposed to be a love song. I don’t know, he seemed pretty set on that one.” James had begun to ramble, clearly anxious over the idea of arguing with Aaron. To soothe his nerves, Aaron reached out and took his hand, freezing his speech and raising a hot red blush over Madison’s face. They both turned so their backs were to the walls again but neither let go despite their matching blushes.

Jefferson left the room again, and they peered towards the doorway to watch him go, but right when he reached the doorway, Hamilton appeared in it, a hand raised with one finger in the air and a defensive air about himself, shouting, “OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST-” when he ran smack dab into Jefferson, who grabbed him by the shoulders before their collision as he gaped at the mistletoe above them in the doorway, and then with only a moment of hesitation, pulled him into a decisive kiss.

Shocked, James’ hand tightened around Aaron’s and quickly pulled him closer. They could see Hamilton’s rigid body relax into Jefferson’s grasp as he melted into the kiss. Most of the party goers in the room had turned to see what Hamilton was yelling about and were staring in amazement at the sight before them. The mistletoe hung innocently above them when they broke apart, the excitement mutual as they pulled in for another, and James and Aaron glanced at each other, their quiet excitement readable in their eyes.

“You know, maybe we can double date” Madison mused quietly.

Aaron found that he rather liked that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have Madison and Burr have a very subtle friendship/ beginning of their relationship because they both come off as being moderately passive, whereas Jefferson and Hamilton are both bolder so I wrote theirs as a juxtaposition with a lot of really obvious attempts and affection.
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos etc. are appreciated, I just wanted to write something to document the rare Hanukkah, Christmas, and Kwanzaa three day weekend that we get to rock this year. Have a great time celebrating whatever it may be you celebrate:)


End file.
